Eso Pequeños Detalles
by NikitaWolf
Summary: Después de aquella tensa cena, no queda otra mas que volver al trabajo como Kazekage de Suna. Sin embargo, Gaara cree que hay una forma de arreglar aquella primera cita con Hakuto. Para eso, acudirá a su hermana, quien no dudará en ayudarle. "Al final, lo que cuenta no es el regalo, sino el detalle de haber pensado en hacerlo".


**¡Hola gente hermosa del fandom! ¡He vuelto de... Pues no sé de donde, pero he vuelto!**

 **Esta vez os traigo un fic de Gaara y Hakuto ^^ A ver, a ver, ya sé que la infinidad del fandom prefiere a Matsuri, pero yo sigo la trama original de Naruto, y aunque Gaara Hiden no es de Masashi, me he decidido a seguir esa trama.**

 **¡Aviso! Puede haber quedado un poco OC, pero es la primera vez que manejo una actitud como la de Gaara -3-**

 **Además, la historia no está _del todo_ situada en Gaara Hiden. La escribí para mi hermana, quien me habló de la trama, y yo la lié un poco. Solamente fingid que Hakuto no ha sido secuestrada y ya (?)**

 **Bueno, dejo de enrollarme como una persiana x3**

 **Disfruten del fic y ya saben: tomatazos, regalo, un póster tamaño real de Kakashi...¡Acepto lo que sea!**

Había pasado un día desde que habían sido atacados durante la cena realizada para que el Kazekage y la chica de la familia Höki. La chica, junto a sus padres, pasaron la noche dentro de la residencia del Kazekage, solo por seguridad, y marcharon a su casa a la mañana siguiente.

Gaara llevaba despierto desde antes del amanecer. De hecho, él mismo dudaba de haber dormido algo esa noche. Como una rutina, se quedó en su cuarto, dedicando parte de su tiempo a los cactus y mirando por la ventana. Suna estaba despertando en ese momento. Los tenderos extendían sus puestos y colocaban las ofertas del día allí donde más posibilidades hubiera de que alguien las viera.

El Kazekage suspiró y empezó a vestirse. Sus recuerdos todavía estaban atascados en la cena de la noche anterior, en la corta conversación que había mantenido con Hakuto. No tenía ninguna experiencia así para compararla, pero creía que no le había ido tan mal. Al menos, la chica había sonreído unas cuantas veces a lo largo de la velada. Gaara confiaba en que eso era buena señal.

Estaba seguro de que Temari hubiese querido hablar con él sobre cómo debía haberse comportado y hablado, pero el repentino ataque no le había dejado tiempo para ello.

El pelirrojo había acudido a su despacho sin desayunar, dispuesto a empezar con el papeleo del día cuanto antes. Aquella rutina, por cansada y repetitiva que fuese, lograba despejar sus pensamientos.

En un par de ocasiones a lo largo de la mañana, Kankurou lo interrumpió para informarle de futuras reuniones o traerle más papeles que firmar. Afortunadamente, la reunión planeada para hablar de la noche anterior se suspendió y pospuso por tiempo ilimitado. Gaara llevaba bien lo de ser Kazekage; podía hacer frente al papeleo, las reuniones, la asignación de misiones y todo aquello lo que ser un Kage suponía. Pero no le apetecía hablar sobre la primera cita -si podía llamarse así-, que había tenido con los miembros del consejo. Incluso a él le resultaba incómoda la idea.

Para su sorpresa, se encontró volviendo a casa a la hora de comer. Normalmente comía en su despacho o dentro del edificio del Kazekage, pero aquella mañana había adelantado suficiente trabajo como para volver a comer. Cuando atravesó la puerta principal, su hermana también se sorprendió.

-Gaara, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó Temari mientras salía de la cocina.

El chico se deshizo de la capa blanca que llevaba y se descalzó en la entrada antes de responder.

-He terminado pronto.

Aquellas palabras fueron más que suficientes para su hermana. Esta regresó a la cocina y siguió con la labor de preparar la comida. Sí, en contra de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar -Shikamaru cometió ese error una vez-, Temari sí sabía cocinar. Y admitía que se le daba bien.

Mientras la mayor de los tres hermanos cocinaba, Gaara dudó un momento qué hacer; llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer acompañado. Finalmente, acabó sentándose en el sillón del salón, frente a la televisión, pero dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana tras esta. En la calle, al otro lado del cristal, un hombre regalaba un ramo de flores a una mujer, quien, con una sonrisa, se lanzaba sobre él y le besaba. El pelirrojo meditó unos segundos sobre aquella escena –no era la primera vez que veía algo así-, se levantó y caminó a la cocina.

Observó a su hermana caminar de un lado hacia otro antes de pronunciar palabra. Mentiría si dijese que la kunoichi no estaba de mucho mejor humor desde que salía con el chico del Clan Nara. Shikamaru. Su futuro cuñado. No hacía mucho que Temari le había dado la noticia, y los detalles sobre el matrimonio y sus consecuencias aún tenían que pulirse. No obstante, su hermana estaba más contenta. Y peleaba menos con Kankurou. Eso ayudaba mucho a disminuir sus dolores de cabeza después de un día de papeleo.

-Temari -la llamó.

La chica dejó de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su hermano.

-¿Sí, Gaara?

-¿Por qué a las chicas os gusta que os regalen flores?

Su hermana compuso una mueca de confusión.

-¿Ah?, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?

El pelirrojo no respondió. Temari suspiró, aunque habían estrechado mucho su relación después de los exámenes de Chunnin, todavía no entendía del todo al menos de sus hermanos. Y ni hablemos del mediano.

-Pues... Creo que lo que de verdad nos gusta es el detalle -respondió con sinceridad-. A mí, por ejemplo, no me parece original que un hombre regale flores a una mujer.

-Pero te gusta que Shikamaru te traiga flores.

Temari, sorprendida por aquel comentario, se sonrojó y apartó la vista. Tomó aire y lo expulsó. No sabía que su hermano se fijase tanto en esos detalles.

-No son las flores lo que me gusta, Gaara -siguió diciendo. Normalmente no le gustaba hablar de esas cosas, pero suponía que aquella pregunta inicial era importante para el Kazekage-. Lo que aprecio es que consiga convencer a Hokage-sama para que le asigne una misión estúpida para venir a verme y que además se moleste en cuidar un ramo de flores durante tres días. Eso es lo que más me gusta de Shikamaru, pero no le digas que te lo he dicho. Y tampoco a Kankurou.

Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido por la respuesta de su hermana y asintió lentamente. Una parte de su mente parecía haber sufrido una reacción en cadena con aquellas palabras y ahora formulaba una idea. Lo que importaba no era el regalo, era el detalle de haber pensado en hacerlo.

Unos días más tarde, el Kazekage conversaba relajadamente con Hakuto en la azotea del edificio central de Suna. Debajo de la capa, una de sus manos se movía lentamente, obligando a la arena de su calabeza a tomar forma. Unos segundos después, una pequeña flor echa de arena se mostraba frente a Hakuto. La chica simplemente sonrió dulcemente.

-Arigato, Gaara-sama.

El Kazekage también sonrió, y luego le indicó que la siguiera.

-Acompáñame, por favor.

La chica asintió y caminó detrás del pelirrojo. La flor de arena no se deshizo cuando perdió la conexión con la arena del pelirrojo. En realidad, no lo haría nunca. Gaara había usado un jutsu para asegurarse de ello.

Salieron de la azotea para perderse entre los curvos pasillos del edificio del Kazekage. Gaara estaba acostumbrado a vagar por ellos cada día, de forma que se movía con fluidez. Tras él, Hakuto andaba a paso ligero, tratando de seguir su ritmo. Al darse cuenta de ello, el chico caminó más despacio, hasta colocarse casi a su altura. Ella aferraba -todavía frente a ella-, la flor que él le había dado, y alternaba la vista entre la espalda del Kazekage y la figura de arena que sostenía.

Finalmente, llegaron frente a una gran puerta. Se notaba que poca gente pasaba por esa zona, pues no era la más pulcra del lugar, aunque no con ello dejase de ser agradable. Los kanjis que había escritos sobre el marco estaban bastante borrados, lo que hacía incomprensible para Hakuto su significado.

Gaara introdujo unas llaves en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y la empujó con suavidad. La habitación tenía ventanas, pero unas cortinas las tapaban, por lo que la única luz natural que llegaba era la de la puerta. El Kazekage avanzó a través de la sala para apartar las cocinas, y la chica esperó en la entrada. Al mismo tiempo que la luz entraba en la sala, Hakuto abría los ojos sorprendida. Era una biblioteca. Una biblioteca enorme.

El pelirrojo regresó a su lado, observándola unos segundos.

-Gaara-sama, esto es... -la chica se quedó sin palabras.

-Esta habitación ha estado cerrada mucho tiempo, y he pensado que te gustaría conocerla.

Hakuto se acercó a una de las estanterías, pasando los dedos por encima de los muchos lomos de libros. Aquel lugar era increíble. El Kazekage se aproximó a ella y tomó entre sus manos un paquete envuelto que había sobre una de las mesas. Lo había dejado allí preparado después de meditar si era el adecuado.

-Hakuto -llamó a la chica.

Esta se volvió en redondo para encontrarse prácticamente con el pecho del joven. Sonrojada, retrocedió un par de pasos. Sin saber por qué, Gaara sonrió con ese gesto.

-En esta biblioteca hay muchos libros de ninjutsu médico, pero... -extendió el paquete de sus manos hacia la chica-. Creo que este es el más útil de ellos. Puedes quedártelo.

Hakuto, mientras que con una mano sostenía la flor de arena, con la otra tomó el libro. Le quitó el papel que lo envolvía y se encontró con uno de los tomos más nuevos sobre el ninjutsu médico. Dudaba mucho que aquel libro se pudiera encontrar en una biblioteca antigua como esa. Sonrió tímidamente ante el detalle que el joven Kazekage había tenido hacia ella.

-Arigato gozaimasu, Gaara-sama -agradeció la chica-. Es un gesto muy amable de su parte.

El pelirrojo asintió y, antes de que la valentía se esfumase del cuerpo de Hakuto, la chica se estiró para darle un beso en la mejilla. Esta vez, fue el chico el que abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquel gesto tan afectivo. Hakuto se dio la vuelta rápidamente, volviendo a pasar las manos por los libros, y Gaara simplemente sonrió.

Al otro lado de la puerta, apoyada sobre la pared, Temari sentía ganas de montar una fiesta por la escena que acababa de presenciar. Debía correr y contársela rápidamente a Kankurou.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llega la cosa, gente hermosa,**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! ;)**


End file.
